Viktor Antonov
|image=Viktor Antonov.jpg |imagesize=250px |birth=Sofia, Bulgaria |occupation=Art Director, Conceptual Artist, writer, director, teacher, design instructor }} Viktor Antonov (born in Sofia, Bulgaria) is Valve's Art Director/Conceptual Artist. He has been in the video game industry since 1996. He holds a transportation design degree from Art Center College of Design in Pasadena and has also designed for commercials, animation and film in the USA and Europe. Antonov has been living in Paris (France), where he immigrated at 17, Montreaux (Switzerland), Los Angeles and Seattle.http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,10802/ He has founded the entertainment design studio "The Building" in Paris, France. The firm provides design services and consulting for multiple platforms, ranging from video games, feature films, commercials to television series. He is also a visiting design instructor at the Baden-Wuerttemberg Film Academy.Viktor Antonov official website Antonov designed most of the City 17 style and the Combine architecture and technology in Half-Life 2.Half-Life 2: Raising the BarViktor Antonov official website Work for the Half-Life series ''Half-Life 2 *The Air ExchangeHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *The Combine Assassin Tanks featured in the BorealisWC mappack *The Canals (with Tri Nguyen and Dhabih Eng) *The Citadel (with Jeff Ballinger and Dhabih Eng) *City 17 (with Eric Kirchmer and Damarcus Holbrook) *The City 17 Trainstation *The Coast *The Combine Factories *The Combine technology (with Eric Kirchmer and Dhabih Eng) and architecture **The Razor Train **The APC **The Combine SWAT Truck **The Depot teleport *The Depot *The Manhack Arcade *Nova Prospekt (with Dhabih Eng and Eric Kirchmer) *Ravenholm (with Eric Kirchmer and Horia Dociu) ''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast *St. Olga's monastery''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast commentaryViktor Antonov official website Trivia *His style is mostly steampunk. *He also made concept art for the French animated film Renaissance.Viktor Antonov official website *He has worked on the video game The Crossing, from Arkane Studios and Valve.Viktor Antonov official website *As it is commonly done during a video game's development, most of his concept art for Half-Life 2 was done with Photoshop on existing screenshots of work-in-progress maps.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Some of these maps can be found in the WC mappack (see a comparison example). *He can be seen credited across the web as the composer of cut Half-Life 2 music. This is fake, as Antonov is not a composer and most of this music is credited to Kelly Bailey or is most of the time totally unrelated to Half-Life 2. Gallery Vehicles Combine truck.jpg APC concept.jpg APC concept side.jpg Air Exchange Airex reactor.jpg Airex pipes outside.jpg Airex pistons inside.jpg Airex pistons.jpg Airex reactor inside1.jpg Airex reactor inside2.jpg Airex tower large.jpg Airex tower.jpg Airex tower2.jpg Airex tower4.jpg Borealis Borealis tanks.jpg Canals Canals bridge1.jpg Canals bridge2.jpg Canals bridges.jpg Citadel Citadel star.jpg Citadel brown.jpg Citadel wide.jpg Citadel wide2.jpg Citadel windows.jpg Citadel interior.jpg Combine techno tiles.jpg Consul office.jpg Citadel inside.jpg Citadel walls.jpg Playable beta menu.png City 17 City wide.jpg Early city17.jpg Church.jpg Library.jpg Combine door citizen.jpg Combine door concept.jpg Combine techno.jpg City 17 Trainstation Trainstation1.jpg Trainstation2.jpg Trainstation5.jpg Trainstation7.jpg Trainstation4.jpg Trainstation shelter.jpg Combine Factories Door and guard towers concept.jpg Children cremators.jpg Factory kids.jpg Kids working.jpg Stenographers chasm.jpg Depot Depot2.jpg Depot from tracks.jpg Depot down.jpg Depot down2.jpg Depot levels train.jpg Depot levels train red.jpg Depot lifted train.jpg Depot tech.jpg Depot razor train.jpg Depot cell.jpg Depot cellblock2.jpg Depot cellblock3.jpg Depot cellblock1.jpg Teleport study1.jpg Teleport study3.jpg Teleport study4.jpg Teleport study5.jpg Teleport study2.jpg Teleport study6.jpg Manhack Arcade Manhack arcade2.jpg Manhack arcade3.jpg Ravenholm Ravenholm concept1.jpg Ravenholm concept1 comparisons.jpg Ravenholm concept2.jpg Ravenholm concept2 comparisons.jpg St. Olga Monastery large.jpg St olga concept.jpg Monastery1.jpg Monastery2.jpg The Coast / The Wasteland Scrapland.jpg Metal bridge.jpg Razor train1.jpg Razor train2.jpg Seafloor railroad.jpg Wasteland Airex skybox.jpg Notes and references See also *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' External links *Official website * *Viktor Antonov at Siggraph at Planet Half-Life Category:Conceptual Artists Category:Conceptual Artists